Enaltecendo Um Grande Homem
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] No dia do casamento de Shura e Sukhi, os cavaleiros de ouro lembram porque o capricorniano é realmente importante. Resposta ao desafio lançado pela Dark Faye.


_**Retratação: **Como sempre, Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas eu uso e abuso dos personagens porque isso me dá prazer. _

_**Sumário: **é a comemoração do casamento de Sukhi e Shura e os outros cavaleiros de ouro fazem uma "homenagem" ao amigo capricorniano._

_**Aviso: **gente, a **Sukhi **é a personagem do fic **As Dores do Mundo**, originalmente criada pela **Dark Faye**. Não sei se a retratei bem, mas fiz o meu possível. Caso queiram mais dessa mulher intrigante, indico o fic aí de cima. Vocês não irão se arrepender._

* * *

_**Enaltecendo Um Grande Homem**_

O Santuário estava em festa, mais uma vez. A cerimônia de casamento de Sukhi e Shura havia sido oficialmente realizada há poucos minutos, e agora todos estavam no salão do templo do Mestre, que dava para um enorme jardim, comemorando. A noiva e o noivo, no centro de uma enorme mesa retangular, estavam cercados pelos padrinhos, os cavaleiros de ouro e suas respectivas parceiras (e parceiros também).

– Vem c�, quando é que você vai jogar o buquê, hein? – Afrodite perguntou à Sukhi, enquanto Máscara da Morte apenas revirava os olhos, desaprovando aquela atitude do namorado.

– Quando você deixar de ser adoravelmente inquisidor. – Sukhi respondeu, divertida, arrancando uma risada de Shura, que beijou-a carinhosamente no pescoço.

– Prepare-se para ficar um século aqui então, minha querida... – Miro resmungou, conhecendo bem o amigo.

A conversa rolava solta, uns mais animados que os outros, guiados pela bebida servida na festa. Foi preciso que uma animada e conhecida música começasse a tocar para que, aos poucos, eles fossem deixando o casal de noivos a sós.

Sukhi e Shura trocavam breves e sutis toques por cima da mesa, as mãos se procurando involuntariamente, mesmo enquanto observavam os amigos se divertindo. Era como se eles quisessem apenas se assegurar de que tudo aquilo realmente acontecera, que, de fato, pertenciam um ao outro, com as bençãos dos deuses.

– Está feliz? – Shura perguntou, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que cismava em cair do coque bem feito que a noiva usava.

– Poderia estar mais. – ela respondeu, misteriosa.

– Como assim? – ele estava estarrecido. Como depois de tudo o que passaram, culminando naquela bela cerimônia, cercado dos amigos, ela afirmava que poderia estar mais feliz?

Sukhi percebeu a confusão nos belos olhos do espanhol e logo sorriu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e sentando nas pernas fortes do marido. De confusão, os olhos dele passaram a transmitir um sentimento muito maior: a vontade incondicional de fazê-la feliz. E esse simples gesto de proporções gigantescas, trazia paz à ela.

– Me diga...o que eu posso fazer pra te deixar feliz? – Shura perguntou, segurando-a delicadamente pelo queixo.

Sukhi sorriu mais uma vez, aproximando-se dos ouvidos dele, murmurando naquele tom sensual que somente ele ouviria para o resto de suas vidas.

– Me tirar daqui. Vou estar muito mais feliz quando estiver trancada contigo em um quarto.

Shura sorriu abertamente diante daquela frase, tão típica da mulher. Ele olhou para os lados, todos pareciam interessados demais em suas próprias vidas, nos respectivos parceiros. Segurou uma das mãos de Sukhi e murmurou algo aos ouvidos dela, que concordou, mordendo os lábios, mostrando a ele que a idéia era mais que bem-vinda e aceita.

Saíram sorrateiramente para dentro do templo, os outros salões vazios, nenhuma viva alma para testemunhar a saída deles. Desceram as escadarias rapidamente, sem olhar para trás e entraram no templo de Capricórnio. Pegaram algumas sacolas de viagem e saíram do Santuário. A viagem para a Espanha havia sido antecipada naquele momento. Na cabeça de Shura, eles iriam passar a noite em um hotel e depois sairiam para a casa dos pais do espanhol, que os aguardavam ansiosamente.

No santuário, Afrodite foi o primeiro a voltar para a mesa, a seqüência de músicas disco o cansando rapidamente. Notou na mesma hora o buquê de tulipas e rosas vermelhas de Sukhi em cima da mesa e logo olhou à sua volta, procurando pela noiva. Não encontrando-a, nem a Shura, deu o sinal:

– Ei, gente! Venham aqui agora!

No mesmo instante, todos os cavaleiros já estavam em volta da mesa, fitando o buquê, sem saber o que fazer. Miro precipitou-se para apanhá-lo, mas o pisciano na mesma hora deu um tapa na mão do escorpiano. Ainda sem saber o que fazer, foi preciso que Kiki aparecesse segurando um bilhete, para que eles soubessem, afinal, o que estava acontecendo.

_"Cavaleiros, vocês são maravilhosos, os melhores amigos, mas acredito que entenderão que quero curtir minha mulher antes da nossa lua-de-mel. Nos vemos em um mês ou mais...dependendo do que acontecer na Espanha.Um abraço a todos e obrigado por tudo."_

Os cavaleiros começaram a sorrir, entendendo perfeitamente a vontade de Shura de curtir a mulher. Mas parecia que tinha mais. O bilhete do casal apaixonado continuava. A letra desenhada de Sukhi também deixava seu recado.

_"Antes que alguém arranque os cabelos com uma pinça, desde já deixo meu buquê e desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para o pisciano mais adorável que eu conheci. E se esse italiano te magoar, você me avisa que eu vou ter o maior prazer em fazê-lo sofrer. Felicidades à todos vocês."_

– Ah, que lindo... – Afrodite disse, pegando o buquê e colocando em seu colo. Os outros apenas sorriram.

A festa parecia ter esfriado consideravelmente depois que havia ficado constatado que Shura e Sukhi haviam saído da própria festa de casamento antes do término. Os cavaleiros comiam o bolo e bebiam champanhe, mas parecia não ter nenhum assunto que ainda não haviam comentado.

– Ainda não acredito que eles foram embora mais cedo... – Aldebaran murmurou, cortando mais um pedaço de bolo.

– Ah, eu acho que eles estão mais que certos. Têm que aproveitar mesmo. Se eu conheço bem a família do Shura, a mãe dele não vai dar sossego. – Saga comentou, pensativo.

– Vou sentir falta de treinar com ele... – Máscara da Morte disse, colocando a taça em cima da mesa, com um considerável barulho.

– Humm...você me deixava pra treinar com ele...especialmente nos dias de inverno. Isso não é bom, aquele espanhol sempre me tirando de perto de você... – Afrodite parecia emburrado, mas logo um sorriso veio aos seus lábios. – Mas foi ele quem colocou nós dois juntos, com aquela conversa no seu templo, depois da festa de aniversário do Miro, lembra, amor? – ele terminou, um pensamento longe e feliz.

– É...o Shura é aquele cara que passa por cima de toda coisa ruim pra fazer os amigos felizes. Lembram quando ele quebrou a perna mas subiu as escadarias levando a Marin, que tinha se machucado num treino? –Aioria perguntou, recebendo os acenos positivos dos outros.

– Eu lembro bem quando ele veio, arrependido por ter levado o Mu para uma das noitadas dele com o Miro e o Saga. Ele me pediu desculpas no lugar do Mu. Aquilo foi a maior prova de caráter que eu já havia tido. Se não fosse ele.. – Shaka começou.

– Provavelmente teríamos brigado. Nosso temperamento é tão diferente do que as pessoas pensam... – o ariano completou, beijando a mão do virginiano com carinho.

– O que eu mais lembro do Shura foi a noite em que Hades nos ressussitou. – Kamus começou, sombrio. Isso atraiu a atenção de todos os outros. – Ele segurou na minha mão quando eu disse que não teria forças para fazer aquilo tudo, trair a todos que amava. Ele me disse que se mantivéssemos nossos corações puros e Athena sempre nele, algum dos cavaleiros iria perceber o que estava acontecendo. E que iriam acreditar em nós. Foi ele quem me manteve são naquela noite. Eu poderia desistir, mas Shura me manteve ciente de que tudo era para um bem maior.

– Ai, gente...até parece que o Shura morreu! Não devíamos ficar assim! – Miro interveio, percebendo que os amigos estavam ficando cada vez mais depressivos. Ele ergueu uma taça de champanhe, levantando-se logo em seguida. – Eu proponho um brinde ao Shura, aquele que sempre na surdina nos mantém vivos e unidos. Aquele que simboliza o nosso propósito de sermos defensores de Athena.

Cada um dos cavaleiros se levantou, com as taças nas mãos. Em uníssono foi ouvido o nome de Shura e vários gritos. Eles sentaram-se novamente, um sorriso nos lábios.

– Ai, gente. Um brinde a Sukhi também. Porque só uma mulher de sangue tão quente quanto o dela seria capaz de agüentar o nosso amigo! – Miro completou, por fim, recebendo mais uma ronda de aplausos.

– É, esse mês vai ser longo sem o Shura...mas nós vamos conseguir... – Afrodite completou, cheirando o lindo buquê que simbolizava a união de um casal e a renovação da amizade dos cavaleiros de ouro.

* * *

_Bom, **Faye**, desafio cumprido, só não sei se ficou à altura do que você imaginava. Coloquei alguns elementos da nossa conversa no MSN: o casamento da Sukhi com o Shura, a lua-de-mel na Espanha e o espanhol sendo lembrado pelos amigos. Agora é com você o comentário final._

_Ah sim...esse fic também vai pra **Calíope**, que é super fã do espanhol e pra todo mundo que admira esse capricorniano injustamente excluído do anime e do mangá. _

_Beijos!_

_Celly M._

_(em 08-03-05)_


End file.
